


The Question

by Karfraegh18



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-26
Updated: 2009-10-26
Packaged: 2018-09-03 04:07:09
Rating: Teen & Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8695975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karfraegh18/pseuds/Karfraegh18
Summary: There is one very important question...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++
> 
> so over on LJ ala_tariel commented on my fic *one more season*and said... And now, I think you should write something about this picture ... that LJ user growyourwings took Vancouver Con. Just look at the way the stare at each other, especially Jared. :D How about that?
> 
> And here is the picture, and it just captured my imagination, and with a little discussion with magser the fic follows it...
> 
> Here be the fic....
> 
> +++++++++++++++++++++

It wasn't a difficult question, some had been hard today, buried so deep in what season five was going to bring to the characters it was difficult to stay in the headspace of season four. _Did you enjoy playing evil Sam? How easy was it for you to play opposite the new Sam? And on it went…_  
  
Jensen kept glancing over at Jared as he answered the evil!sam questions, laughing inwardly at his choice of shirt, the result of a bet that involved blow jobs and bathroom sex. _My choice of shirt_ Jensen had suggested, _from all your ugly ass shirts, I get to dress you for the con_ , given that that was the only words that Jensen had spoken with his clever mouth when it wasn't already occupied around Jared's dick Jared had agreed to whatever Jensen was suggesting.

Which is why he was sat there looking like a lumberjack and really, Jensen couldn't help but smirk, if only the fan girls knew how Jensen had persuaded his lover to wear _that_ shirt they would be rushing off and writing slash that burnt the pages of that LJ place.  
  
Jared caught the smirk and rolled his eyes, it was just one of the things about Jensen that he had grown to love, that sense of humour that simmered below the surface and sparked out flashing and spinning in Jared's head making his stomach twist in lust-love. He knew _exactly_ what was in Jensen's head at that moment, and it wasn't _anything_ to do with how Dean was handling the whole blood sucking thing, or anywhere in the vicinity of Supernatural at all.  
  
So this question, when the Irish girl asked it, and after Jared spent at least a minute trying to understand what she had said, kind of hit him square between the eyes, this was a question for both of them, a question for Jared AND Jensen.  
  
Jared swallowed, the grip on his mic tightening, his heart almost stopping in his chest. His head suddenly not in the room, but back at the week before, the two of them curled close to each other on the bed, post orgasm, post kissing, post season four finale filming, post exhaustion.  
  
"I'm ready to come out," Jensen said softly, gently, as if speaking the words made it true, and he felt Jared sigh against him. They both knew they would, both knew that at the end of season five they would announce it to the world, or rather, maybe just kiss in public and let the Internet deal with the rest. "I need too, I'm tired of all these games, photos of me and Danny, you and Gen, all the pretense." Jared said nothing, they had had this conversation before, Jensen was always the one who said he would be happy if people found out by fair means of foul, Jared was always the more cautious. "Jay?" Jensen's voice was quiet, thoughtful, and Jared knew he had to say something, irrational fear skittering up his spine, he wanted to give his lover the same words, wanted desperately to show the world how much he loved this man… that he actually loved Jensen.

Words tripped on his tongue, stalled in his brain, words he knew Jensen wanted to hear. "Jen…" he started softly, shifting to curve a hand under his lover, bringing him closer, and burying his face into his neck. Jensen tightened his grip on hazel skin, knowing what Jared was going to say, the careers, the films, season five, and knowing that it was all true. So what Jared said next, a low laugh in his voice, was somewhat surprising.  
  
"Maybe we should throw some hints out at the next convention? Just a few subtle suggestions that maybe we are closer to what some people want us to be anyway?" Jensen blinked steadily, Jared's words a sudden step in a very different direction. Where was the _NO_ , or the _one more season_ , it was like booking a ticket to Australia and ending up at the North Pole, so not what he was expecting.  
  
"Hints?" he said, curling one hand in long dark hair and pulling Jared away from his neck to search slanted hazel eyes that were, in Jensen's opinion, full of conviction.  
  
"Just throw it out there that I am buying a house in LA, that _we_ are buying a house in LA, together, and then let them run with it, maybe have like a soft launch of the whole Jared-Padalecki-is-fucking-Jensen-Ackles thing.  
  
"Jared… I…" faced with this… this offer from his lover to put it all out there, to talk about the house they were buying in LA, Jensen didn't know what to say. He had spent so long denying his relationship with Jared, that his wish to get it public was almost an automatic response whenever they made love. So now, to have Jared agree, it threw Jensen for a loop. Jared closed his eyes briefly and kissed a small soft kiss to Jensen's lips, pulling back and half smiling, his hazel eyes sparking with something indefinable.  
  
"Its OK Jen, we can play it by ear… yeah… if someone asks us a question, a direct question, we can answer it honestly," Jared offered simply.  
  
"It's not likely is it that some random fan is gonna say, _so guys I hear you are buying a marital home in LA._ "  
  
Jared shrugged, "these girls have all sorts of stuff they wanna ask us, you never know." Jensen relaxed back on the bed, not even aware of how tense he had grown in Jared's arms, a small sigh escaping him as he smiled up at Jared.  
  
"I love you Jared, you know that right?" he said softly, his green eyes suspiciously bright, his lips parted in a small smile.  
  
"Back at ya'Ackles," Jared replied, shifting again to entwine his leg with Jensen's, his dick hard and very ready for round two of this evening's entertainment. "We'll cross bridges when we get to them," he added  
  
So now, sat listening to the girl with the lilting Irish accent, Jared was now only killing time by pretending he hadn't understood her words…  
  
 _"So, my question is for Jared, can you tell us anything about the house you are buying in LA?"_  
  
Jared turned to Jensen, his hazel eyes full of questions, his free hand settling over his heart, steadying his breathing… this was the bridge they needed to cross, the question that they could avoid or tackle head on… Jensen smiled that freaking quiet understanding smile of his, and then he just mouthed one word, _OK_.  
  
Jared wasn't blinking, he was just staring at Jensen, his heart in his eyes, uncertainty slowing changing into hope and excitement.  
  
Until finally, his hand itching to just reach over and grasp Jensen's, he faced the audience and began…

 

 

  
THE END


End file.
